UnWanted
by J-Dot
Summary: My First Fic! A basic Sailor Moon story about friendship, that was originally made for a comic strip. Enjoy! R


Unwanted, a sailormoon S story  
  
It was like any other day, Bunny was late for school, and was rushing to get to school before she was late, again. Bunny: bye mom, bye dad, sorry I'm late for school, got to go. Mom: bye honey, have a good day at school! And good luck on your math teat! Bunny runs out the door with I a yummy cake in her mouth Bunny: TEST, WHAT TEST, I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD A TEST TODAY, oh shit, I'm going to have to get Amy's notes before my math class. Bunny keeps running, and doesn't see were she's going, and of course she runs right into Daren on his way to his school. Daren; whoo, watch it meatball head, are you late for school again? Bunny: well. only a little bit. Daren: well, good luck getting to school on time and your math test. Bunny keeps running, and says to her self, "Why is it that every knows about this test but me, I'm a princess, I should of know about this awhile, even before everyone else." Bunny finally gets to school and runs into her first class, and sits down right before the bell goes off. "I made it, at least miss Yeaso won't be mad" Miss Yeaso: bunny! Bunny: yes Miss Yeaso? Miss Yeaso: I'm very proud of you; you're on time to class today, very good! Bunny: thank you very much. Miss Yeaso starts class and is right in the middle of reading out loud the new book the class has started to read. Bunny: *Whispers* Amy. Amy: what is it Bunny? Bunny: I need your notes for math; I forgot we had a test today. Amy: I told you, you needed to come over to Rayes yesterday so that we could study. Bunny: well it's a little hard to save the world and study for a math test I never knew about. Amy: Miss Yeaso told us that we going to have a test every Friday for the next four weeks, or did you forget already. Amy hands over the note to Bunny and lets her study from them for the rest of English class. After class was over Amy and Bunny walked to their next class, but not before they meet up with Mina. Mina: look at this cute picture of sailor V Mickey found online. Bunny: wow that's really cool. Could you ask her to look for one of Sailor Moon for me? Mina: sure I'll ask her in math class. Bunny: thanks Mina. Mina: no problem, any thing for a friend. The day went on like any Friday at school, the math test came and went and with it went Bunny's grade. Not to worry her. Nothing about school ever did. Later that day Bunny and her friends went out for ice cream and to the mall. As soon as they walked Bunny home, she went right to bed. Bunny: hello mom, and dad, I'm wiped out, I'm going right to bed, good night. Mom and dad: good night, honey. Bunny walked up the stairs and into her room, she pulled down the things she had got at the mall, she changed into her p.j.'s and pulled down her hair. As she got into bed she said good night to Luna.  
  
*Bunny's Dream* Bunny.? Are you there? Bunny: yes I'm here Bunny, we need to talk Bunny: what about? Your not needed to become the Neo Queen any more Bunny: what are you talking about, I am the Neo Queen, you can't just tell me that you don't need me any more, it doesn't work that way. Yes it dose, now that the black moon rules the moon kingdom, we have no need for a Neo Queen Serenity. The Inner Shenshi: we have no more need to protect you anymore, we have no more need to be your friends anymore. Bunny: what are you talking about, Neo Queen or not you guys are still my friends, you've always been there for me. Raye: you think we like being your friend? Are you nuts, why would anyone be your friend, your weak, you whine like a little baby all the time, and your as dumb as a block! Bunny: RAYE!! I know you think that I'm not the smartest, or the strongest person you've ever meet, but you said that you were my friend and you would never leave my side. Raye: I only said that so you would shut up and leave me alone, now hold still so I can get rid of the worthless thing the black moon has no need for. Bunny: NO, Raye, you can, I'M YOUR FRIEND!!! PLEASE DON'T. Raye: it's not just me who doesn't need you, we all don't, and no body does!! Not even Daren!! The poor thing, now he never has to get married to such a loser. Bunny: Raye!!!! PLEASE!! Raye: oh, poor thing, it's so sad. MARS FIRE IGNIGHT!!! Bunny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*End* Bunny wakes her self with her screams, Bunny: noooooo!! Raye don't!! It was all a dream, Raye would never do that..right? Bunny gets herself out of bed and goes down stairs to take a shower before she heads over to Raye's to hang out with the people she thought were her friends. She grabs her things and walks out of her room. Sammy: what are you doing up? It's only 10 in the morning, shouldn't you still be in bed wasting away the day? Bunny: not now Sammy, I'm not in the mood. Sammy: grumping butt! I don't think it's a good thing for you to get up so early, your too grumping, go back to bed and.wait!! Your always mean to me, I don't think sleep helps you at all. Bunny: Shut up Sammy!!! I'm not in the mood! Sammy: fine! Oh yeah, Amy called, she said that she wasn't going to make it to that thing your doing at Raye's, so not to come over and pick her up. Bunny:**to her self** why would she just not want to go, is it because of me? Maybe it wasn't just a dream, maybe my dream was trying to tell me something. Bunny gets in the shower and tries not to think about it anymore. "Maybe its nothing, I'll just forget about it". Bunny gets out of the shower and gets her things and walks out the door. Mom: bye honey, be back soon. Bunny: bye mom. As bunny is walking she sees a best friends neckless. Bunny: best friends, I don't even know if I really have friends, let alone best friends.  
  
Heart snatcher: Ha Ha Ha!! Heart Snatcher attack! **heart snatcher attacks bystander** Bunny: what? A heart snatcher! Oh no! Moon Crisis Make Up!  
  
Heart Snatcher: heart snatcher!!!! Give me your pure heart! Sailor moon: give that pure heart crystal to me I may give it to its rightful owner! Your just a good for nothing enemy! In the name of the moon, I will punish you! Heart Snatcher: Ha Ha Ha! Never! You can't make me! Sailor moon: We can do this two ways, the hard way or the easy way, please don't make me do this the hard way, I'm not in the mood. Heart Snatcher: No, there are three ways of doing this, you forget my way! So why don't you ask the help of the inner shenshi?!? The inner shenshi walks out for behind the heart snatcher, but with red eyes and off colored outfits. Sailor moon: Guys? . Guys? Is that you? Come on guys, stop playin, we have work to do! Evil Raye: we no longer have to do as you say, we are now on the side of the black moon. Evil Mena: Yes, they asked us to take over the world. Evil Amy: And we get to get rid of anyone who stands in are way. Evil Leata: Which means you! Inner shenshi: Sailor Plant Attack!!!! Sailor moon: No! You can't! Shit!!!!!! They hit sailor moon and shes down. Sailor moon: I thought you were my friends, but my real friends would never try to hurt me, plus you can't do the plant attack with me! So go back to what ever fucked up black moon you came from! MOON SPIRLA ATTACK! Evil inner shenshi: NO!!!!!! Sailor moon: And as for you! Heart snatcher! Your going to burn in hell, or where ever, for making me think that my friends didn't care! Inner shenshi: Sailormoon! The true inner shenshi runs up behind sailormoon. Sailor moon: Guys, is that really you? Sailor Mars: Yeah! Who else would it be? Sailor moon: never mind, I'll tell you later, but right now we had to send this bitch back to her own planet! Sailor Venus: right! Love Chain And Circle! Heart snatcher: oww! You little bitch, you're gonna pay for that! Heart Snatcher! Whip! Sailor moon: Sailor Venus! I thought I told you not to fuck with my friends!?! Sailor Mars: I'll take care of her! Mars Fire Iginte! Heart snatcher: You missed dearest! Would you like to try again, aww, to bad, my turn!!! Heart snatcher! Dimon Laser Gun! **blast** the heart snatcher hits sailor mars and sailor mercury. Sailor Jupiter: you bitch!! I'm going to cut your nasty ass into little tiny piceces! Sailor moon: No, Jupiter, I'll take care of her, I don't need anymore of my friends getting hurt! Sailor Jupiter: lets combined them, we'll have more power then Venus, Mars, and Mercury did, and maybe we can kill her for sure this time! Sailor moon: Alright, lets do it! Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Crash! Sailor moon: Moon Spiral Heart Attack! Thunder and Spiral heart attack combined in mid air and crash into the in willing bitch of a heart snatcher. Heart Snatcher: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'll get you! And your lil cat too! Luna looks up, " what the hell, leave me out of this, I didn't do anything!! I don't even have power in my cat form!! Anyways!! Sailor moon, hit her with your moon tiara to finish her off! Sailor moon: Right! Die bitch, and don't come back!!! YOUR NOT WANTED BE THE WHTIE MOON KINDOM!  
  
Moon Tiara Magic!  
  
Heart snatcher: Oh shit!!!!  
  
***************  
  
Back at Raye's~  
  
Raye: What were you talking about back there Bunny? Bunny: What do you mean? Raye: when you asked if it was really us? You know it was always going to be us backing your lonely ass up! Bunny: Do you really mean that? Raye: Yeah! We'd never leave you behind! Your are friend! Even thought you whine about the stupidest shit! Bunny: Well it doesn't matter, as long as I know you'll always be there for me. Every one: ALWAYS!  
  
~*E*~*N*~*D*~ 


End file.
